Aurora Whale
These magnificent companions spend most of the year under water, peacefully living out their lives. Aurora whales seem to have a complicated hierarchy, with a leader directing the herd and others caring for the young. Though there are few creatures that would attack whales, krakens do try from time to time. To combat them, these whales work together, using their numbers to their advantage. Should an aurora whale become seriously injured, they will seek out a magi or mermaid for help healing. Their most vulnerable time is when they migrate to the Arkene. They do so in the autumn, before harsh weather hits. Aurora whales rise above the water in great numbers, floating through the air as if it were an ocean. During this long trip, whales can reach the height of clouds, or descend low enough to brush the tops of trees. These whales follow the same migratory paths every year, just as they have for centuries. These trips last up to several weeks, and whales will take energy by munching on the tops of trees as they pass by. Hatchlings almost never undertake this trip, but are left behind until they have grown strong enough. Younger whales who embark on this journey are slower than the larger adults, and must consume more food in order to keep up. Aurora whales love all manner of fruits, and will often attack orchards and eat all of their apples. For this reason, people try to collect their harvests before aurora whales pass overhead. Once they have reached their destination, whales submerge beneath a specific body of water. A hot spring flows through this water, and the whales will remain here until winter's grasp begins to loosen. They will retrace their paths once spring has come once again, bringing young whales from the Arkene with them. Egg These blue egg has a strange bubble around it, and floats away if not held tightly. Hatchling Young aurora whales are not the best at flying, but they practice often. They never travel too far from safety, and are hesitant to fly over land. Should their powers suddenly fail them, they simply fall into water, instead. Over time, they will grow into the magic more, and be able to fly great distances. Until then, they remain near familiar waters, inventing games and learning to control their powers. Whale hatchlings love to try to silently hover, sneaking up on an unsuspecting duck and then plummeting into a fast dive. Naturally, this scares many creatures. Aurora whale hatchlings find this sport very amusing, though magi have grown too cautious to be easily startled. Adult When aurora whales pass overhead, they create huge shadows that sweep across the ground. Having one of these shadows creep over you is considered to give good luck, and people will run outside to catch these shadows. During the night, these creatures cast no shadow, and are more difficult to spot. This is because they change with the passing of the sun and moon. In the morning, their colors will be completely different than how they appear at night, perhaps to help them pass by unnoticed. It's rather difficult to miss a aurora whale, though, as they are very large and can even blot out the sun. Though whales are massive, strong creatures, they are very peaceful. They will rescue anyone who seems to be drowning, and investigate ship wrecks. These whales are as friendly towards other creatures as they are to humans, and will help in any way they can. They befriend dolphins and narwhals very easily, and their young will play together. Aurora whales are more wary with their eggs, though, as they actually float. These whales tuck their eggs into rocky crevices and cover them with kelp to hide them. Aurora whale eggs are very difficult to find, but magi who particularly love the water will sometimes be led to them by their whale companions. When an aurora whale has need of their magi, they will float nearby and cry out to them. Whales communicate with one another with keening cries. These haunting sounds can vary greatly, and sound much like songs. Each whale has a different voice that sets them apart. Breeding Additional Information *No 472 *Obtained from the quest: An unexpected school *Released: January 14, 2014 *Sprites: **DarrkestDrow **Jrap17 *Description: Damien *Rotating Sprite: Adults change their colors throughout the day in a cycle (EST time): **Morning Whale (pink): 6am - 12am **Day Whale (blue): 12am - 6pm **Evening Whale (orange): 6pm - 12pm **Night Whale (green): 12pm - 6am Category:2014 Creatures Category:Quest-born Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Rotating Sprite